


fix me up

by thir13enth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, a very very short piece, but i thought to share it here :3, full of shameless puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: If being good with plants gives you a green thumb, then surely Takashi Shirogane has a silver arm.—shallura, greaser au





	

**Author's Note:**

> requested by wolfsong4640 on tumblr
> 
> for some reason this one was very well-liked, haha. (things that i will never understand.) well. i've decided to repost here regardless.

If being good with plants gives you a green thumb, then surely Takashi Shirogane has a silver arm. Just one peek under the hood or one scooter-slide under the car, two quick adjustments with the flick of his wrist, and three seconds waiting in his garage — he fixes your car built-to-last without even giving you time to sit down in that seat he offers you.

But there’s always that one person that takes advantage of his generosity, and she rolls into his driveway with a cheeky smile and not a cent in her pocket, but he doesn’t think he minds seeing her ripped white-washed denim jeans, dusty black leather jacket, blue cerulean eyes, soft bubblegum pink lips, and thick silver hair.

Even if she comes in with a perfectly oiled engine, and even if there is absolutely nothing wrong with her car except that her ride isn’t _him_.

He stands back up to his feet, wiping his brow with the back of his hand, walking back over to her where she’s sitting down with a pretty princess face. He gives her a shy smile, toweling his grease-dirty hands just in case he needs to shake her hand, or help her up, or escort her… or something.

“Looks like everything is fine,” he tells her, with somewhat of a wry smile at the corner of his mouth. 

He doesn’t add ‘as usual’ to the end of his sentence like he wants to.

She rises from the tattered cloth-covered chair and steps up to him, gives him an appreciative grin. “Thank you so much,” she says, her finger reaching up to brush away a stray bang from his forehead. “You’re a charm. If there’s any way that I can repay you —” and her thumb wipes the motor oil from his forehead, her palm falls back to rest on his cheek, her eyes drop to his lips. “—just let me know.”

He swallows hard. Then he leans in, close to her ear, and murmurs:

“I want to see you in a dress.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if this needs a continuation or not but... i'll wait to see what you think ;)


End file.
